Baby Van Gogh
Baby Van Gogh is the third or fifth Baby Einstein video which was released on January 1, 2000 Trivia # On the cover of the video where he has duct tape around his ear was very similar to when Vincent Van Gogh has his ear invisible. # On the back of the cover, we see pictures of Sierra Clark using some lemons on a sunflower background, then flowers, then Vincent Van Goat covered in paint. Puppets # Vincent Van Goat # Duck # Bonkers the Turtle # Orange Bunny # Benny Butterfly (2000-2003) # Vivian Van Goat # Morris The Moose # Misty Mouse # Max Lamb Colors # Yellow # Green # Orange # Purple # Red # Blue # White # Pink # Black # Brown # Gray # Cyan Segments # Baby Van Gogh # FBI Warning Screen # Dancing Cactus # Opening Titles # Someone screaming "YEOW!" when static messes up the paint palette wavy and broken with a loud crash and then Vincent Van Goat comes in and was Covered In Paint, and turns around left and dragged the red line to add a "V." on the paint palette then moves around very back and drops the red line, makes a mad face yelling "HWAAARGH!" and runs away # Colors Overture # Yellow Flower Stem with the word "YELLOW" fading in on a white background # Gumbo The Duck arrives Wildly Having Fun In The Sunflower Field while the Yellow poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Wheat Field in the Sunset, Yellow Supplies or Toys, Vincent Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away # Sierra Clark Eats A Lemon And Says "Yellow" # Inchworm Finger Puppets # Auto Shape Sorter # Bonkers The Turtle Was Hitting The Green Balloon On His Head. As Vincent Van Goat Comes In, Bonkers screams And Runs Away, He Turns Around left to see the other Green Balloons When Suddenly All of them Pop Really Loud as the word "GREEN" appears letter-by-letter, then Walks Away. # Bonkers The Turtle Chills In A Pond surrounded by real butterflies and dragonflies While the Green poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Lane in the Public Garden, Green Supplies or Toys, Vincent Is Finished & Walks Away # Brad Boller Says "Green" And Stacks The Green Fake Blocks # Fly Finger Puppet # Jack In The Box # Bach The Rabbit Uses A Magic Wand To Bang The Magic Hat Causing Her Clone To Come Out To Give Her A Kiss and Disappear as the word "ORANGE" appears # Bach The Rabbit Plays In A Real Leaf Pile while the Orange poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A 14 Sunflowers In A Vase, Orange Supplies or Toys, Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away # Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark And Brad Boller Say Orange # Mosquito Finger Puppet # Ramp Racer # Vincent Van Goat Sniffs Flowers But Vivian Van Goat Appears Vincent Gasps & Says "Oh La La," Picks The Flowers, And Gives Vivian Some And Gives Her a Kiss and Walk Away with the word Purple appearing from hearts # Vivian Van Goat Comes In and Is Covered In Paint while holding A Magic Paintbrush in her mouth and turns around left dropping it then moves around very back and Gets Hit by a Purple Exercise Ball causing her to cry in pain and run away with a loud crash while the Purple poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Orchard Blossom, Purple Toys and Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away And Duck Quacks the rest of the painting # Aspen Clark Is Holding A Flower In A Princess Suit And Says Purple # Inchworm Finger Puppets Again # Crazy Train # Morris The Moose Comes In, Trying To Fit The Word Red On The Screen When Flying Away # Morris The Moose Leaps Across The Room With A Red Towel Paper while the Red poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Was Painting The Fishing Boats at the Beach, Red Toys, Vincent Van Goat Paints Almost Every Half of it Then Turns Off The Light and Turns Into The Duck who paints the rest of it. # Maddison Long Sees Little Red Riding Hood # Fly Finger Puppet Again # Euro Train # Misty The Mouse Spots The Last Color On The Rainbow List and the word Blue appears # Misty The Mouse Uses A Blue Exercise Ball To Slurp It And Watches The Moon while the Blue poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Starry Night, Blue Toys or Supplies, Vincent Is Finished, and Walks Away, Brad Says Blue When Off Screen. # Finale # Credits # Pictures at an Exhibition Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Sierra's Appearances Category:CDs Category:3 Category:1979